


Living Arrangements

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Denial, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the obvious is easiest to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

Gojyo gets up around three. He's alone, of course. That guy gets up with the sunrise and never, ever wakes Gojyo.

Gojyo wakes up around three-thirty, in the shower. While he soaps himself 'down', he tries to remember the babe he dreamt about, that warm, yielding body he rolled over onto--

>  _"You're a man!"_
> 
>  _"Yes, Gojyo-san."_
> 
>  _"You could have mentioned it."_
> 
>  _"Yes, Gojyo-san."_

Gojyo walks into the kitchen around three-thirty-two, swearing off Kyou's homebrews forever.

That guy brings over a plate of eggs as sunny and plastic as his smile. His neck has a bruise the size of someone's mouth.


End file.
